Woman Like Me
Woman Like Me is a song in the Miss Alice is the Devil series and one of Alice's theme song. Lyrics I always say what I'm feeling I was born without a zip on my mouth Sometimes I don't even mean it It takes a little while to figure me out I like my coffee with two sugars in it High heels and my jewelry dripping Drink and I get all fired up (hey, hey, hey) Insecure but I'm working with it Many things that I could get rid of Ain't about to give it up I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me And baby, just be mine for the weekend We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch Or we could just go out for the evening Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, ayy, ayy You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them My hair with your fingers in it Love it when you turn me on 'Yoncé with a little bit of "Love Drunk" in the middle with it Get down to our favorite song I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (a woman) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me (oh) Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me (oh) You know all them mandem, my trife they swipe me (kyuh) Knotted up, he could afford to ice me (hh, rhrr) Tell 'em there's a bad Trini bitch inna your area (uh) But the more bad bitches, then the more merrier (c'mon) Baddies to my left and to the right a little scarier (uh) Rude boy, tell me, can you handle all this derrière? (da derrière, rhrr) Uh, a million I'm getting my billy on Greatest of all time, 'cause I'm a chameleon I switch it up for every era, I'm really bomb These bitches really wanna be Nicki, I'm really mom (uh) Apple cut the cheque, I want all this money Seven Up, go grip the TEC, and leave all this bloody I-It's the Queen and Little Mix, skated on 'em, sorry My daddy is Indian (swish), a-all this curry (mhm) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me I've made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My momma always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (like a woman like me, yeah) And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (For a woman like me) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (oh, woman like me) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (uh, na, na, na, na, na) La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me (I said) (A woman like me) Young money, rrrrh Category:Theme Songs Category:Alice's Theme Songs